A difícil arte de convidar alguém
by Liv-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT] Na véspera de uma festa que promete arrasar, Rin tenta tomar coragem para convidar Sesshoumaru para ir com ela. Mas o que eles não sabem, é que Inuyasha e Kagome estão tramando algo...read&review! talvez com continuação.


**Atenção: Inuyasha é de Takahashi-sensei. **

**-Dedico essa fic à Shampoo-Chan, uma das minhas fic-writers favorita, que aniversariou mês passado! . **

**Espero que goste do presentinho! Foi feito com muito carinho, ta?**

**-Meus sinceros agradecimentos às queridas Angel-san e Wanda Scarlet, que cederam o precioso tempo delas me ajudando, revisando, dando dicas e palpites e me incentivando a publicar essa fic.**

**Ficaria muito feliz se recebesse algum comentário!**

**A difícil arte de convidar alguém**

**-Não, não! Já disse que não está bom! Você tem que falar mais devagar! Assim tá muito rápido, e **_se_** ele entender, vai pensar que está nervosa! **

**Pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos, a garota mudou de posição. De encostada na parede passou para apoiada sobre os cotovelos na bancada da pia do banheiro feminino. A atual, era sentada na mesma, balançando oras a perna esquerda, oras a direita. Gesticulava bastante para incentivar a amiga.**

**A outra revirou os olhos e esticou os braços e as mãos excessivamente, rilhando os dentes. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deu um gemido quase inaudível.**

**-Mas eu **_estou_** nervosa, Kagome-chan! E...E se ele rir de mim? E se ele já tiver com quem ir?**

**Kagome suspirou cansada e desceu da bancada. Ficou atrás da tímida amiga, cada mão em uma face do rosto dela, forçando-a a encarar a própria imagem no espelho.**

**- Sesshoumaru-sama **_não_** ri, Rin-chan. E duvido que ele já tenha com quem ir. Não acha que Inuyasha viria correndo me contar, e que a **_sortuda_** já teria sido esfaqueada pelo resto da ala feminina do colégio?**

**Quanto ao comentário sobre a palavra "sortuda", Rin se limitou e estreitar os olhos castanhos, reprovando a amiga. Olhando para a imagem da mesma no espelho, deu um sorriso um pouco sem graça.**

**-É, acho que você tem razão...**

**-Então? O recreio está acabando, mais algumas aulas e voltaremos para casa. Você pode aproveitar quando eu e Inuyasha estivermos acertando os detalhes sobre que horas ele vai me pegar lá em casa.**

**-Está bem, farei isso. – Dessa vez, um sorriso mais animado podia ser visto do rosto de Rin. Ela até fechou os punhos e balançou-os um pouquinho, como que para unir forças. **

**Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram perigosamente ao ver a reação da amiga, e bateu palmas rápidas mas sonoras:**

**-Então, continue!**

**Três da tarde.**

**Há quanto tempo não sentia o tempo passar **_tão_** rápido e ao mesmo tempo **_tão_** devagar? Desde quando a janela se tornara **_tão_** interessante? A pergunta sobre a janela era **fácil** de ser respondida. Simples: desde que ela percebera que os raios dourados do Sol eram parecidos com os olhos de um certo **_rapaz_

**Estava tão distraída que deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira quando ouviu o sinal bater, levando-a ao raciocínio do final das aulas daquela sexta ter chegado...Espere! Isso significava que ela voltaria pra casa com Kagome-chan, o namorado dela, Inuyasha e...ele. **_Ele_**! E teria que fazer a pergunta para ele! Teria mesmo?**

**-Se depois de ficar a semana inteira treinando no banheiro feminino no colégio durante o recreio comigo não tiver feito você tomar coragem suficiente para fazer a pergunta, eu vou fazê-la por você. E nós **_não_** queremos isso, não é mesmo? – Kagome disse, as mãos na cintura, as costas inclinadas para frente em direção à Rin e os olhos um pouco mais escuros que o normal. **

**De onde Kagome aparecera? Era isso o que queria descobrir uma Rin pálida devido ao susto, enquanto se levantava e começava a guardar o material escolar na pasta de couro.**

**-E não estou nem contando as horas que você deve ter passado na frente do espelho do seu quarto, repetindo a frase que eu espero ouvir pela **_última_** vez hoje, dentro de poucos minutos, e dessa vez direcionada nem para mim nem para um espelho mas sim para...**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama! Já entendi, já entendi! – Ela estava muito corada, imaginando como a amiga sabia que ela fez aquilo todos esses dias. Quando percebeu, já estava sozinha na sala. Kagome caminhava tranqüilamente no corredor já vazio.**

**Um brilho divertido e um sorriso apareceram no rosto de Kagome, fazendo-a dar meia-volta e colocar a cabeça na porta da sala de aula, onde viu Rin ainda passando por entre as carteiras.**

**-Eu também fiz isso. Alguém tinha que tomar uma atitude, né? E claro que **_não_** foi Inuyasha... – Ela disse calmamente, jogando uma mecha do cabelo por cima do ombro esquerdo.**

**Ao ouvir o comentário, Rin parou na frente de Kagome, pondo-se a rir. A outra fez o mesmo.**

**Eram dois, ambos devidamente uniformizados. **

**O mais alto estava apoiado num carro que não lhe pertencia. Os olhos estavam fechados, como que para não se sentir perturbado com uma certa pessoa que andava de um lado para o outro na sua frente. O problema é que os ouvidos o traíam. O barulho do sapato e a voz exageradamente alta o impediam de esquecer que não estava sozinho.**

**-O colégio **_inteiro_** já saiu! Onde aquelas duas estão? Elas não podem ter entrado no banheiro para resolver "assuntos de garotas" justo agora! – Ele parou e fez uma voz extremamente fina, como se tentasse imitar a voz da namorada. **

**Ao ouvir o numeral feminino no plural, o mais alto abriu os olhos vagarosamente, como se a visão do outro e o sol incomodassem sua vista.**

**-**_Duas_

**O outro fez uma careta do tipo "não acredito que você não ouviu uma única palavra do que disse além dessa", enquanto colocavas as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça. **

**-É Sesshoumaru, duas! Eu não te falei que a Rin voltaria pra casa com a gente hoje? – A voz tinha um pouco de irritação, um rosnado invadindo sua garganta ao olhar o relógio pela enésima vez.**

**-Rin? É aquela amiga da sua namorada que vive dando tapa na cara daquele garoto que dá em cima de todas? – Ele perguntou, fingindo um pouco de desinteresse, não se dando ao trabalho de olhar para com quem falava.**

**-Caramba, Sesshoumaru! Essa é a Sango! A Rin é uma garota mais baixa, os olhos bem castanhos... - Inuyasha estava de costas para a porta do colégio, não percebendo que as duas já estavam descendo as escadas e que logo estariam se juntando à eles.**

**Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, percebeu a presença das duas. E enquanto ouvia a descrição de Inuyasha, olhava a garota que acompanhava Kagome, um certo interesse camuflado no sempre impassível rosto.**

**-...cabelos castanho escuro na metade das costas, a saia dela é um pouquinho mais longa que a da Kagome, mas dá pra ver que ela deve ter belas pernas, e...**

**Ao ouvir o comentário sobre as pernas da garota que se aproximava, Sesshoumaru olhou rapidamente para Inuyasha, antes de voltar sua atenção a tal garota. Ele desencostou do carro e ajeitou a gravata do uniforme, passando direto pelo irmão, preparando-se para abrir as grades do portão.**

**-Ei! Será que dava para pelo menos **_uma vez_** você prestar atenção no que eu falo? – Inuyasha falou um pouco mais alto, os punhos fechados e a testa franzida.**

**-Olha, olha, olha! Sesshoumaru-sama está olhando para você! – Kagome disse baixinho, mas era possível perceber a animação em sua voz.**

**-Pára de ficar dando pulinhos, Kagome-chan! – Rin estava extremamente corada, talvez porque tivesse encontrado os olhos dela com os dourados. – Se você ficar pulando assim no meio da rua, olhando para ele e escondendo os lábios com as mãos, ele vai achar que estamos falando dele!**

**Ouviu uma risada sonora da amiga, que parecia não querer perceber a preocupação da outra.**

**-Anda, vamos logo!**

**Sem ter tempo para abrir a boca para reclamar, Rin só pode se sentir ser arrastada pela amiga, que falava alegremente com o namorado, ignorando as reclamações envolvendo as palavras garotas, atraso, banheiro e assunto, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem.**

**E então o mundo parou. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.**

**Rin estava bem corada enquanto arrumava excessivamente a saia plissada, tentando puxá-la para mais perto dos joelhos, ao sentir certos olhos nelas.**

**Sim, Sesshoumaru estava olhando para as pernas de Rin. E eram bonitas, sim. Tão bonitas quanto o rosto suave, emoldurado pelo cabelo, que não era tão escuro quanto o idiota do irmão havia lhe dito, ou as mãos, que eram pequenas e delicadas. **

**Quando ela tomou coragem para deixar de olhar para os pés, como se fossem interessantes, olhou primeiro para os olhos. Ao perceber que eles a perseguiam, olhou para a postura ereta e segura, dele. Tão diferente da dela, sempre com os ombros encolhidos...**

**-E então, vamos? – Sesshoumaru e Rin pararam de inspecionar um ao outro e viraram os olhos na direção de Inuyasha e Kagome, que andavam de mãos dadas.**

**-Você me pega às oito, entendeu? – Kagome falava animadamente para um Inuyasha pensativo. "Isso significa que devo pegá-la às nove...Não, nove e meia!" **

**-Já sabe com que roupa vai? – A pergunta realmente interessava-o já que queria que a namorada estivesse bonita para ele, mas não para os outros. – Espero que não use os brincos horrorosos que **_aquele_** Houjo – fez uma careta ao falar o nome e associá-lo à bijuteria. – lhe deu, muito menos aquele colar com coração **_daquele_** Kouga – dessa vez colocou a língua pra fora, enquanto rodeava o pescoço com dois dedos, e depois fazia um coração com eles, como que imitando o objeto.**

**-Inuyasha, deixa de implicar com eles! Os brincos são bonitinhos, e o colar também, mas já que você faz tanta questão, não os usarei. O que você acha...**_Daquele_** vestido vermelho com decote atrás? – o tom de voz era inocente, já sabendo que começaria uma discussão.**

**-AQUELE? Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! Esse vestido é curto demais Kagome! – ele disse, deixando a namorada pra trás, atravessando um sinal rapidamente para que ela não pudesse segui-lo. Irritada, ela o seguiu.**

**-Mas Inuyasha, qual o problema? Você vai estar comigo e...**

**-Kagome-chan, espere a gen...!**

**Rin ia tentar seguir a amiga, mas foi puxada pra trás por Sesshoumaru, impedindo que ela fosse atropelada por um caminhão.**

**-Cuidado, garota. – Pausou, os olhos extremamente sérios - Você quer morrer? **

**A voz, bastante autoritária, deixou Rin totalmente sem graça.**

**-O-obrigada... - Olhou para o braço que envolvia sua cintura, as costas dela colada nele. **

**Quando eles perceberam o quanto estavam próximos, se separaram.**

**-Aqueles dois vão ficar brigando por um bom tempo. – A voz de Sesshoumaru soou entediada, os olhos fixados num ponto qualquer, evitando encará-la, como se não quisesse deixar Rin mais embaraçada.**

**- Mu-muito obrigada por me salvar, sei que fui muito descuidada, não olhei para os lados, se você não tivesse me puxado eu estaria espatifada no chão agora, talvez eu estivesse até morta, ou em estado grave, os dois nem sequer notariam nada, ninguém me ajudaria e então certamente...**

**-Pare, **_Rin_**. Eu já entendi o que você queria dizer. – A voz calma fez com que ela parasse imediatamente de falar.**

**-**_Desculpe-me_** – Rin sussurrou entristecida, olhando para as mãos que suavam frio. O coração batia mais rápido. Fizera uma grande besteira, né? Agora ele deve te achar no mínimo idiota. **

**-Tudo bem.– A voz leve tirou um pouco o ar constrangido da situação. - Vamos, eu vou levá-la até sua casa.**

**Pára tudo. Ele a chamou de Rin. Isso significa que ele sabia o nome dela! E ele disse que iria levá-la até em casa!**

**A pequena comemoração de Rin foi observada por um curioso Sesshoumaru, que arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. Ao perceber que só ele andava, e que ela estava parada no mesmo lugar, ele suspirou.**

**- Rin, vamos?**

**-Ah! S-Sim, c-claro! Vamos!**

**Escondidos atrás de uma árvore, Kagome fez uma pequena dança de comemoração, ao ver que o plano estava dando certo. Inuyasha, um pouco aborrecido, apenas pegava a sua pasta enquanto voltava a caminhar.**

**-Ah! Eu não disse, eu não disse! Sabia que se a gente brigasse Sesshoumaru iria se afastar e como conseqüência ficaria a sós com Rin? Ganhei a aposta, Inuyasha! Eu vou com o vestido! – um sorriso vitorioso se formou no rosto da garota, enquanto ela falava a última parte cantarolando.**

**-Kagome, sinto lhe informar que nós havíamos concordado em fazer isso. Ou será que você já se esqueceu? A verdadeira aposta vem agora. Eu adoro esse seu sorriso, Kagome, mas quem vai ganhar essa aposta serei eu. Pode ir pensando em outro vestido.**

**O rosto dela foi se contraindo ao ouvir o que o namorado falava. Mas não perderia assim tão facilmente.**

**-NÃO MESMO! Meu esforço não terá sido em vão! Vamos agora atrás deles!**

**Puxando Inuyasha pela mão, ambos caminhavam até a casa de Rin.**

**Após alguns minutos em silêncio, andando um ao lado do outro calmamente, a jovem parou de caminhar.**

**-Bem, é aqui. – Rin disse, um sorriso nervoso tomando conta do rosto, os olhos fixados no chão. Isso até uma voz masculina soar na tranqüila rua.**

**-Rin. Olhe para mim. – A voz autoritária mas serena de Sesshoumaru invadiu os ouvidos de Rin, fazendo-a se arrepiar e corar diante sua reação.**

**Dourado mesclado com castanho. Uma bela combinação. Os olhos de um pareciam ler a alma do outro. Como se um já conhecesse o outro...Pára. Vamos voltar à realidade. Estavam apenas se encarando. Até que algo mais acontecesse.**

**-Errr...Sesshoumaru-sama...Há algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar...- Vamos lá, metade já havia sido feito. Faltava a pergunta. Só a pergunta.**

**-Sesshoumaru.**

**-Como?**

**-Me chame apenas Sesshoumaru. – Os olhos, antes voltados para o céu, voltaram-se para a garota.**

**-Ah! Sim, está bem, claro! Então...**_Sesshoumaru_**...- Pronunciou o nome dele como se fosse a primeira vez.**

**-A pergunta...**

**-Sim, isso mesmo! Acontece...que...que vai ter uma festa amanhã, sabe? **

**-Jakotsu, eu sei. – Percebendo que o tom de voz que usara fora muito ríspido, escolheu algumas palavras para tentar amenizar a situação. – Impossível alguém não estar sabendo da festa. – Se acalmou quando percebeu que o nervosismo não estava mais presente no rosto de Rin. – O **_jeito_** dele...**

**Sobre o comentário de Sesshoumaru, Rin riu graciosamente.**

**Uma casa depois da de Rin havia uma esquina. E nessa esquina, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam escondidos, observando o futuro casal. Isso se eles parassem de fazer barulho, ou acabariam chamando atenção.**

**-Cale a boca, Sesshoumaru! – Kagome rilhava entre os dentes, o rosto fechado e os braços cruzados. – Deixe Rin-chan falar o que ela quer! Não seja mal-educado como o Inuyasha!**

**-Nada disso! Fale logo, Sesshoumaru! Vamos lá, como eu te ensinei! – Falava animadamente, até se tocar do que a namorada falara – Ei! Que estória é essa de "Não seja mal-educado como o Inuyasha!" ?**

**-E que estória é essa de "Vamos lá, como eu te ensinei!"? Que eu me lembre, quem resolveu tomar uma atitude aqui fui **_eu_**. Se dependesse de **_você_** – Apontava exageradamente para Inuyasha – certamente ainda estaríamos naquela situação ridícula!**

**-Oras!**

**Um riso feminino parou a futura-discussão.**

**-Calado! Ou não poderei confirmar que usarei o vestido!**

**-Ou que não irá usá-lo.**

**Inuyasha ignorou os olhos estreitados e as maldições que ela lhe proferia.**

**-Era só isso?**

**Pronto, já era. Acabou, desista. As chances, que já eram poucas, agora são nulas.**

**-O-o que? – Ela paralisou, sem saber como responder a pergunta.**

**-Você queria me perguntar se eu já sabia da festa?**

**- Como? Ah, não...É que...É que...E-e-eu...**

**Ao perceber que nem tudo estava perdido Rin corou tanto, mas tanto que sentiu queimar a face.**

**-Você está bem? – Deu um passo pra frente, o rosto mais sério e levemente franzido. Abaixou o rosto para observar bem as faces coradas da garota.**

**Rin movia os olhos rapidamente de um lado para outro, tentando não cruzar olhares com Sesshoumaru, o que, é claro, foi em vão.**

**-Está vermelha. – Dessa vez, a mão dele pousou na testa encobrida pela franja.**

**-Oras, Rin! Não é hora de gaguejar! Não depois de tudo que nós treinamos! Anda logo! **

**-Então você treinou com a Rin? Não consigo imaginar a situação!**

**Inuyasha parou de rir da situação que imaginara após um pisão no pé que ele levara, e encarava a namorada, que batia os pés no chão como uma criança. Kagome riu da cara do garoto com desdém, olhando depois para o céu, os braços cruzados.**

**-Qual o problema? – Olhou de soslaio para Inuyasha,que ainda ria só de imaginar a situação. – Eu quero ir com vestido, por isso fiz isso. Você deve ter mandado uma das suas indiretas, não é, Inuyasha?**

**-Feh!**

**Tirando a mão de Sesshoumaru de sua testa de forma um pouco veemente, Rin deu um gemido, sentindo que não conseguiria falar o que queria. **

**-Bem, já que não é nada, vou para casa...**

**Ele virou de costas para ela e deu dois passos, virando a cabeça para lhe dar um sorriso – coisa rara de ser vista – e balançar uma das mãos no ar.**

**-NÃO ACREDITO!**

**Foi tudo que o casal escondido conseguiu dizer perante a situação que se apresentava.**

**Ao ver Sesshoumaru começando a se distanciar, Rin tomou bastante ar, fechando os olhos.**

"**É agora ou nunca!"**

**-_Espera_! – A voz saiu um pouco mais sofrida do que ela gostaria. **

**Ao ouvir a doce voz de Rin, Sesshoumaru parou e olhou por cima dos ombros. Intimamente esse se sentiu feliz.**

**-É que eu...não...não terminei...- Olhava para baixo. Mesmo sem ter encostado os olhos nele, podia sentir-se derretendo.**

**Sesshoumaru então passou uma das mãos no cabelo e virou-se andando em direção à garota. **

"**_Ele está vindo, ele está vindo, ele está vindo!"_, era tudo o que Rin conseguia pensar, as mãos trêmulas denunciando um tique nervoso da garota: enrolar mechas do cabelo.**

**-Você queria falar comigo? – Sesshoumaru estava a apenas alguns passos da figura feminina, e, como ele sentia que a voz dela sairia sussurrada, inclinou-se um pouco pra frente, para que os rostos ficassem na mesma altura. **

**-É que...Eu...Errr...V-vo-vo-cêê-cê go-go-gos-ta-ta-ta-ri-riria d-d-de... **

**-Não gagueje! Não gagueje! NÃO GAGUEJE! – Kagome já havia se esquecido de que tinha que estar escondida e estava no meio da rua. As mãos em prece faziam par com o rosto sofrido.**

**Inuyasha, percebendo que a namorada havia perdido de vez a noção, a puxou de volta para trás da casa, a voz leve e animada.**

**-Assim eles vão te ver, Kagome!**

**-ME LARGA!**

**O grito de Kagome fez Inuyasha soltá-la imediatamente. Mas além disso, outra coisa aconteceu. **

**-Droga, Kagome, eles ouviram! – Inuyasha brigava sussurrando com a namorada, que fazia beicinho enquanto pedia desculpas.**

**-É que...Eu...Errr...V-vo-vo-cêê-cê go-go-gos-ta-ta-ta-ri-riria d-d-de **

_**-ME LARGA!**_

**Silêncio. **

**Mais silêncio.**

**Após alguns segundos pensando no que fazer após essa abrupta interrupção, Sesshoumaru se decidiu por incentivar a garota, que parecia congelada devido ao choque, a continuar o que estava falando.**

**-Você ia dizendo...**

**-V-vo-vo-cêê-cê go-go-gos-ta-ta-ta-ri-riria d-d-de...**

**Já perdendo as esperanças de que a menina fosse capaz de falar, ele resolveu então tomar coragem e dizer o que _ele_ queria. Pois é. Ele queria, mas provavelmente não iria falar.**

**-Quer ir a festa...**

**-Co-co-com-mi-mi...**

**-Comigo?**

**-..go?**

**Silêncio.**

**Mais silêncio.**

**Espere aí...Ela o convidou e ele a convidou...Isso quer dizer que...**

**-Si-sim, c-claro! – um sorriso genuíno se formara no rosto de Rin, que tinha que se agüentar para não dar um pulo de felicidade. Após o momento do choque, é claro.**

**-Ótimo. Te pego às nove.– Sesshoumaru parecia aliviado, como se tivesse feito um grande esforço. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade.**

**E lá estava Rin mais uma vez enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos dourados, perdida em pensamentos em que, se ela tivesse consciente do que estava pensando, certamente teria ficado _muito_ vermelha. **

**-Ahn...? – Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e com força, como que para quebrar o feitiço. – Ah, sim, ótimo! Eu...bem, é...Eu...**

**Diante o embaraço da menina, uma sutil expressão de divertimento formou-se em seu rosto.**

**-Fale.**

**-Ah! É...- Sentindo-se mais envergonhada ainda pelo jeito novo que ele a olhava- É que... Acho que ficar melhor se você for me pegar na casa da Kagome-chan...Sango-chan e eu vamos pra lá...Vamos nos arrumar lá...**

**Uma fina sobrancelha arqueou-se com a informação. **

**-Com quiser.**

**Então veio aquele silêncio sem graça, em que ninguém sabe o direito o que fazer. Dar tchau? Mas só dar tchau ou dá um beijo na bochecha também? Afinal, iriam juntos na festa...**

**-GANHEEEI! – ambos gritaram enquanto corriam, cada um à direção de seu devido candidato.**

**Sesshoumaru dividia sua atenção entre os olhos castanhos de Rin e a boca da mesma, pequena mas graciosa, parecida com a de uma boneca.**

_**-GANHEEEI!**_

**O devaneio de Sesshoumaru foi interrompido por duas vozes familiares, e duas figuras que estavam indo à direção deles.**

**-Mas o que...? – Sesshoumaru sussurrou, os olhos levemente estreitados e a voz mais gélida que o normal.**

**-Ah, meus Deuses! – Foi tudo que Rin conseguiu dizer , antes de olhar ao redor para procurar um buraco para se enfiar e só sair depois que todos ali tivessem se formado...na faculdade.**

**-Hehe! Valeu Sesshoumaru, eu sabia que você tinha pegado o espírito da coisa! Não precisava ter sido tão sério, mas...- Inuyasha parecia ter esquecido totalmente o temperamento do irmão, tanto que se atrevia a dar pequenos tapas nas costas dele, uma comum saudação masculina.**

**Enquanto isso, uma alegre Kagome batia as mãos enquanto dava pequenos pulinhos de satisfação.**

**-Ai, Rin-chan! Estou tão orgulhosa de você! Eu não disse que você era capaz? Apesar da sua timidez você conseguiu convidar Sesshoumaru-sama, e agora ele irá com você na festa! E eu poderei usar o vestido, isso não é ótimo? – Enquanto isso, Rin apenas ouvia tudo de cabeça baixa.**

**Inuyasha e Kagome, após demonstrarem toda a felicidade que sentiam olharam para suas respectivas apostas e depois se entreolharam, ignorando completamente Rin e Sesshoumaru.**

**-Feh! O que você quer dizer com isso, Kagome? Quem ganhou a posta fui _eu_, e não você! Rin até respondeu Sesshoumaru! – Falava um Inuyasha bastante animado, apontando horas para Rin, horas para Sesshoumaru.**

**-Não, não e NÃO! Rin **_fez_** a pergunta e eu **_vou_** com o vestido! – A namorada esbravejava, os olhos castanhos com um tom maligno, e cravados nos olhos de Inuyasha.**

**Cansado de ver o irmão e a namorada dele brigando por algo que ele considerava idiota, Sesshoumaru voltou-se para Rin, que olhava nervosamente o casal, tentando **_entender_** o que estava acontecendo.**

**-Até a festa, Rin. – foi a despedida de Sesshoumaru. Ele virou-se, ignorando a discussão e indo embora. Depois parou, olhou pra trás, e quando teve certeza de que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam brigando e que apenas Rin olhava pra ele, deu um pequeno aceno com a mão e um sorriso.**

**E então o mundo parou para Rin.**

**_Aquele_ olhar. _Aquele_ sorriso. _Aquele_ aceno. Foram para _ela_. Apenas para ela, _Rin_. O olhar _especial_, o sorriso _especial._ Sim, um _sorriso_! _Um sorriso de Sesshoumaru para Rin._ Que ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, tomado por alegria e um pouco de vergonha. Afinal, ele não sorria para qualquer uma.**

**E se esqueceu do que acontecera. Do vexame, de ter sido alvo de aposta, de Inuyasha e Kagome brigando sobre quem venceu a aposta...**

**-Rin, quem você acha que venceu a aposta? – Kagome a puxou pelo braço para ficar de frente para Inuyasha, a cabeça virada para onde Sesshoumaru havia saído, olhar triste denunciara que ele não estava mais ao alcance da vista dela.**

**-Oras Kagome, óbvio que ela vai dizer que você venceu a aposta! – Inuyasha estava zombando, apesar de estar um pouco irritado. Sem a presença de Sesshoumaru, não teria a palavra do irmão para confrontar a versão de Rin.**

**-Bem...Eu acho que...**

**-Não duvide da minha amiga! Ela seria incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! Já eu, duvido do seu irmão...por mais que Sesshoumaru seja, ele tem o seu sangue e têm até convivido um pouquinho com Miroku! – Esbravejava Kagome enquanto tentava dar tapas no braço do namorado.**

**-Que isso, Kagome! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, hein? Ta ficando maluca agora? – O namorado afastava os braços e os balançava freneticamente.**

**-Ge...Gente...?**

**-Maluca? Sim, maluca quando eu resolvi entrar com você nessa aposta, eu vou com o vestido quer você queira que...**

**-_JÁ CHEGA_! – Rin gritou, punhos fechados assim como os olhos. Respirou fundo e continuou. –Dá pra parar com a discussão?**

**Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam como crianças envergonhadas fazem.**

**-Vamos acabar logo com isso. Ninguém ganhou a aposta. NINGUÉM. Agora, por favor, parem de gritar na frente da minha casa. Papai pode estar dormindo. Você se esqueceu que ele estava doente, **_Kagome_**? – Olhos estreitados, o tom de voz um pouquinho sinistro e nada de apelido carinhoso. **

**Era hora de dar o fora, e esperar que a amiga...**

**-Até amanhã, Kagome-chan! – Rin mudou totalmente de expressão. Tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, enquanto as mãos abriam e fechavam a porta da casa dela.**

**A rua estava silenciosa, mais uma vez. Apenas Kagome e Inuyasha estavam lá.**

**-**_Nada de vestido_**- Inuyasha cantarolava inocentemente enquanto tomava ritmo para ir para casa.**

**Kagome, perdida em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu e _captou_ a mensagem, percebeu que já estava sozinha, que Rin havia realmente se despedido dela e que Inuyasha havia deixado-a sozinha. Desalmado. _Muito_ desalmado. Muito desalmado _mesmo_.**

**Foi quando uma idéia divertida passou pela cabeça de Kagome, seus olhos brilhando e a boca aberta num meio sorriso travesso.**

**-Isso será **_bem_** melhor que o vestido, Inuyasha...**

**E então ela tomou o rumo para sua casa.**

**-Tadaima, otou-san! – falava uma alegre menina enquanto tirava os sapatos para poder entrar na sala estilo tradicional. – Como o senhor está? Parece melhor!**

**Um homem grisalho, aparentando mais ou menos 50 anos tossiu um pouco enquanto mudava o canal, mostrando interesse ao passar por um de notícias mundiais.**

**-Ah, Rin. Os Deuses te ouçam. Não agüento mais ficar aqui em casa, sem poder trabalhar...- Resmungava o pai da garota, ela franzindo o cenho ao ouvir as palavras do mais velho.**

**-Mas o senhor vai ficar aqui até melhorar completamente, entendido? – Sentou do lado pai, mas logo virou a cabeça para os dois lados. – Onde está okaa-san?**

**-Na...- Não teve tempo de terminar. Viu a filha inspirar fundo, mais ou menos como um cachorro, ao sentir o cheiro de comida e sair em disparada até a cozinha.**

**-Rin-chan! Está animada hoje...- Disse a mãe de Rin, enquanto preparava o jantar.**

**-Sim...- Rin ficou um pouco vermelha – É que vou acompanhada para a festa...**

**-Oh... – Arqueando as finas sobrancelhas, a mãe de Rin deu um pequeno sorriso.**

**-Vou tomar banho para depois jantarmos. – Disse enquanto se dirigia à escada.**

**-Ahhh, Nadeshiko! Que chá horrível! – gritou o homem que estava sentado no sofá da sala à mulher na cozinha.**

**-Tome, Akira. Te fará bem...- Nadeshiko sorria suavemente, feliz por ver o marido melhorando e a filha animada.**

**Um garoto sem camisa andava pelo corredor. Toalha na cabeça e uma bermuda de ficar em casa. Parecia procurar algo.**

**-Haha-eu! – gritou – Cadê o telefone?**

**Uma jovem senhora, elegantemente vestida saiu de um dos quartos. Terminava de colocar um hashi no cabelo.**

**-Inuyasha, já disse para não gritar. E vista uma camiseta, está frio. – Um tom gentil mas repreensivo na voz. **

**-Feh!**

**-Não responda sua mãe **_desse_** jeito, Inuyasha. – Um senhor vestido de terno e gravata colocou a mão direita no ombro de Inuyasha, que se assustou. – Izayoi, está pronta?**

**-Chichi-eu! Gomen, Gomenasai! – Inuyasha respondeu, um pouco envergonhado.**

**-Peça desculpas para sua **_mãe_**, não para mim. – disse o senhor secamente, arrumando a gravata cor-de-vinho.**

**-Está tudo bem, Toga. E sim, eu estou pronta. – Izayoi respondeu, um olhar pedindo aprovação ao marido, que lhe foi concedido. – Onde está seu irmão?**

**O garoto, que ainda secava o cabelo apontou para o quarto que tinha uma placa: "Antes de entrar, bata na porta."**

**-Muito bem. Tem comida na geladeira. Qualquer coisa, estamos no celular, está bem? Quanto ao telefone, está no meu quarto e de seu pai. **

**-Tá bem, haha-eu. Esse kimono ficou lindo na senhora. – Falou sério, orgulhoso por ter uma mãe tão linda.**

**-Ah, que bom que você gostou! – Izayoi disse, dando uma volta e alisando o tecido de seda preto com pequenas azaléias, um hashi cor-de-vinho com adornos completando a bela visão.**

**-Izayoi, temos hora. – Toga disse, um pouco irritado, enquanto olhava o relógio.**

**-Sim, sim vamos indo! – Beijou a testa de Inuyasha e bateu na porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru – Tchau, filho! Não chegaremos muito tarde!**

**Toga e Izayoi desceram a escada e ele abriu a porta da casa para ela passar, fazendo o mesmo com a porta do carro. Quando Inuyasha ouviu o barulho do motor do carro, foi até o quarto dos pais pegar o telefone. Discou um número de cor enquanto cantarolava um dos últimos sucessos de uma estrela pop japonesa.**

**-Fala, Miroku!**

**Shorts e camiseta curta. Esse era o "uniforme" de Kagome dentro de casa. Tentava abrir um pacote de okoshi¹ enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro da casa, o telefone sem fio apoiado entre o ombro e a face esquerda.**

**-Souta, pode tentar abrir esse pacote? – Simplesmente jogou o pacote no colo do irmão, que jogava num moderno video-game. – E então o Inuyasha disse que...**

**-Tem que parar de comer tanto, hein, onee-chan? Ou então não vai caber no vestido amanhã – Travesso, o menino abriu o pacote. Pela resposta, levou um cascudo.**

_-Mas, e você, Kagome-chan? Você vai ou não com o tal vestido vermelho?_

**-Não, Sango-chan. Mas ele terá um **_surpresinha_

_-Pelos Deuses, Kagome-chan! O que você vai aprontar?** –**_** ouviu a amiga bufando do outro lado da linha, Kagome rindo como uma criança levada. Ouviu uma voz de garoto do lado da linha de Sango – **_Kohaku! Não seja chato, estou discutindo algo muito importante! Já vou sair do telefone para você poder falar com a sua namoradinha.** "A Kanna não é minha namoradinha!" **_**– gritou o irmão de Sango. _– _**_Ai, desculpa, Kagome-chan. Mas do que estávamos falando?Ah,sim! Não fique dando mole para o Houjo, muito menos para o Kouga!_**–Uma risada gostosa foi ouvida por Souta. "O que onee-chan estará aprontando?"**

**-Pode deixar, Sango-chan! Esteja aqui às quatro. Rin-chan também virá. Então os três casais irão juntos...- A voz sonhadora de Kagome contagiou Sango.**

_-Está bem então! Até amanhã!_

**-Filha, não é melhor você parar de comer esse doce? É o seu terceiro pacote hoje! – Uma senhora de cabelos curtos entrava na sala limpando as mãos num avental florido.**

**-Até a senhora, okaa-san! – Kagome resmungou batendo os pés, enquanto se dirigia à escada.**

**-Ela tem razão, Kagome. – Um senhor usando roupas tradicionais cruzava as mãos atrás das costas, um tom de divertimento.**

**-Não disse! – Souta brincou, sorrindo para o avô.**

**-Até o senhor! Ah, vou dormir! – bufou, subindo a escada batendo os pés e fechando a porta do quarto com força.**

**-Falou então, Miroku. A gente se vê amanhã. Cuidado pra não deixar a Sango e a Koharu se encontrarem, ouviu? – Disse numa repreensão divertido, mas incentivando o amigo à enganar as garotas.**

_-Beleza então!_

**Desligando o telefone, Inuyasha suspirou cansado. Já estava vestindo a roupa de dormir. Sem nada pra fazer, um sorriso diabólico estampou o rosto ao ter a idéia de perturbar o irmão sobre a acompanhante dele na festa: Rin.**

**Primeiro, olhou a placa na porta do quarto dele e riu baixinho. Depois a abriu sem bater. Estava escuro, mas havia uma música relaxante tocando. Sabia que o irmão estava acordado pelo tamborilar dos dedos no criado mudo.**

**-E aí, **_irmão_**? Nervoso para amanhã? – Sem medo na voz perguntou de enxerido, coisa que pouquíssimas pessoas teriam coragem, ou melhor a insanidade de fazer. Talvez o que desse segurança à Inuyasha fosse que se ele apanhasse de Sesshoumaru, este certamente não iria à festa.**

**-Não saber ler, **_Inuyasha_**? – Os olhos fechados, as mãos pousadas sobre o abdômen coberto apenas com um lençol azul escuro.**

**- Ah, fala Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha continuou, adentrando o quarto mas sem ligar a luz. Fazer isso já seria pedir para morrer. – Conta pro seu irmão como é que você está se sentindo!**

**-Cale a boca. – O tom irritadiço começava a aparecer, mas Sesshoumaru tentava se controlar mudando de posição na confortável cama.**

**-Oras! Você deveria **_me_** agradecer e agradecer Kagome por termos unido vocês dois. Sem a gente vocês não teriam com quem ir à festa.**

**-Inuyasha. – Pausou, virando para o outro lado. – Saia do **_meu_** quarto. – Estalou os dedos. – **_Agora_

**-Ficou nervoso, Sesshoumaru? Ah, fique não! Espero que você consiga dormir! Não fique pensando na...**

**Inuyasha parou de falar ao ver o irmão se levantar da cama e ir à direção dele, uma das mãos atrás das costas.**

**-Sesshoumaru, calma aí, cara, eu... – As mãos na frente do corpo, um sorriso nervoso e gotas de suor frio na testa.**

**O mais velho jogou a almofada que segurava atrás das costas na cara do irmão, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair para fora do quarto, o estrondo da porta sendo fechada e de uma chave soaram depois.**

**-Boa noite, né, Sesshoumaru! – saiu o outro resmungando, a almofada na mão esquerda enquanto a direita massageava o nariz.**

**Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, voltou a deitar-se na cama, dessa vez sem cobrir-se com o lençol. Olhos fechados, um simples curvar de lábios e um nome pronunciado.**

**-Rin.**

**Estava sentada na cama, as pernas cruzadas. Penteava o cabelo castanho escuro apenas com as mãos, enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer. Os olhos fechados, uma certa imagem lhe veio logo à cabeça. **

Sesshoumaru_Ele_** a buscando na casa da Kagome. **_Eles_** dançando juntos uma música lenta, sua favorita. **_Ele_** dando um beijo nela. **_Ele_** a convidando para sair. **_Eles_** juntos trocando carícias mais íntimas. **_Eles_** casados. **_Eles_** com filhos.**

**PÁRA!**

**Rin ficou vermelha, mas tão vermelha, que deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se totalmente com a colcha amarelo claro.**

"**Você só vai acompanhada com ele para a festa. Isso não implica mais nada além de buscá-la e deixá-la em casa. Isso, melhor assim. Nada de expectativas, ou você poderá não dormir e aí ficará cheia de olheiras para a festa." **

**Suspirou cansada pela guerra que travou mentalmente consigo mesma. Descobriu metade do corpo e apagou o abajour. **

**-Boa noite, Sesshoumaru...- Sussurrou, deitando-se de bruços, abraçada à um bicho de pelúcia.**

**Okoshi¹ Parece uma barra de ceral, só que é feita de arroz e é bastante doce. Adoooooro!**

**Nota da Autora**

**Bem, esse foi meu primeiro trabalho publicado. **

**Emocionante! Gostei muito de escrevê-lo...Apesar de ter parado por causa de alguns problemas... u.u**

**Eu gostaria muito de fazer uma continuação, sobre a festa e tudo o mais. Mas só o farei se eu receber 5 reviews.**

**Vamos lá, gente! Só 5 e vocês se divertirão com a dança romântica de Sess e Rin, Miroku com duas garotas e o que Kagome vai aprontar para Inuyasha!**

**Obrigada à todos por terem lido essa "pequena" shotta.**

**Kisu, e até a próxima!**

**Liv-Chan**


End file.
